


Midnight Snack

by SuperStitious18



Series: Zarlie [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt: Zarlie plus midnight snack





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, hope you enjoy!

It was no secret that Zari liked to eat. Her love of food was like an inside joke with the rest of the crew aboard the ship, constant remarks of her and food being the true OTP. Normally, she'd get angry at the comments but it was hard to take the joking seriously when they were usually accompanied by snacks of various sorts. 

Even Ray knew better than try to bribe her into eating healthy food. Well most times, anyways. He still tried to get her to eat healthy meals with chicken or beef but he knew how serious she was about her snacks. 

John picked that up pretty quickly, never daring to suggest foods that contained pork and even sometimes brought her extremely sugary snacks. Zari was mostly amused, she remembered the scared look he had in his cell when she was yelling at him when he and Charlie screwed up the timeline. Now here he was, offering her weird food combinations that actually worked and staying the hell away from her when she was eating.

Which is something Charlie does not do, especially when it's near one am and Zari just wants to eat in peace. The former shape shifter has a BAD habit of knowing when she's awake and hanging in the kitchen. She'll come in, usually teasing her for whatever Charlie decides is a good reason to tease Zari so late at night.

"Will you cut it out? I just want to eat in peace and am so not in the mood to deal with your crap." Zari threw a withering glare at Charlie.

Said glare would be more convincing if Zari didn't currently have frosting all around her lips. Charlie stifled a giggle at the adorable mess that she was, she was really screwed because all she wanted to do was kiss it off. Unfortunately, she knew Zari might not like that.

So instead, Charlie got a wet napkin and offered it to Zari with a sheepish apology. "What?" Zari was confused, did she have something on her face?

"You got a little bit of ah-" Charlie kind of hesitated when Zari didn't take the offered napkin. "Here, hold still." She reached for Zari's face, hoping the other woman wouldn't recoil. 

She didn't move an inch. Zari held her breath, staying still while Charlie cupped her face gently with one hand and used the other to clean off around her mouth. That feeling she had been trying to force down came back full force and with a vengence. 

Charlie looked nervous, not quite a first for Zari but still an unusual occurance none the less. "Thanks." Zari was a little breathless, unable to deny the fact that she might like Charlie. And not just like as a teammate, but like her in the way that Sara likes Ava and vice versa. 

"Do... Do you want a donut?" She asked, attempting to break the laser focus that Charlie had going on. Zari also wanted to ignore the fact that her face was still being cradled oh so gently between surprisingly soft hands. 

"The only snack I want right now is you, Z." Charlie cringed a little at the awful pick up line she threw at Zari. There was NO way Zari would stay after hearing that, nor would she even think about kissing her after that.

Zari stared at Charlie for a moment, hoping she heard that right. "Did you-" She started to ask but changed course to an, "Screw it." 

Charlie had a minor freak out at that declaration until Zari surged upwards and crashed their lips together, pressing the other woman's back to the counter behind them. She let out a muffle noise of surprise but melted rather quickly into Zari's touch. 

She really should have started bothering Zari earlier if this is how she's going to be kissed. Charlie didn't have too many more coherant thoughts as she felt Zari's hands slid under her shirt, seemingly intent on finding another way to satisfy her cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought!  
> Alternatively: shoot me some prompts or come yell at me on my trash wall on tumblr @ superstitious19


End file.
